The Demon Within
by Beatifulzombie11
Summary: This story is about Nicole Watterson, who is she? we have seen her change form many times throughout the show I'm not the best at summary's I was gonna rate it k plus but I rated it T just to be safe DISCONTINUED
1. Belly of The Beast

So this story is about Nicole Watterson, Gumball's mom. I don't have much

to say just that I hope you enjoy the story and that constructive criticism is

VERY much welcome =)

 **Emrall**

The little demon

(some forty-something year's ago)

" **Darkness, that's all** **that this young demon can see. In fact, it's so dark**

 **that-"** "Daddy! Quit narrating!" The little demon glared at the infinite void

of darkness in which she floated in. **"Why should I?"** "Because this IS

YOUR STOMACH!" **"Shut the fuck up!"** The little demon gasped at that

word, he never used human curse words unless something was really

bothering him. "Daddy what's wrong?" **"..."** "Emrall..." _**"...**_ **well... Hotorip**

 **has been saying that I-I-"** "Spit it out" **"He's been saying I- I'm FAT!"**

" _Ugh, dad is always so... silly. He's less like a dad and more of a little_

 _brother."_ As soon as the little demon finished that thought, Emrall burst into

tears _"Ugh"_ The little decided to be nice to Emrall, she knew that if she

played her cards right, she could get out of his stomach."Daddy It's okay, I

can talk to Hotorip, you know he likes me" **"Re-really?"** Emrall immediately

stopped crying "On one condition" **"What?"** "If it's not to much trouble...

could you _please_ spit me out?" she struggled with that last part **"Oka-"**

"And..." **"Of course.."** "You let me...

 **Dun dun dunnnnn That's It! I'm ending on a cliff hanger! Stay tuned fo'**

 **mo' "The Demon Within" =)**


	2. Hotorip

**Boom! New chapter! I hope you enjoy, and please**

 **Remember to review, follow and fav! =)**

" **Of course..."** "I want you... to bring me to the surface"

" **Hmmmm"** Emrall thought about it for a minute _"He's gonna say_

 _Yes, but I can't believe I just said I'd talk to..._ ** _Hotorip_** _."_ **"Alright!"**

" _Knew It"_ "Now, daddy" **"Yes?"** "Could you please spit me out?"

" **Oh! Of course"** Suddenly, the dark nothingness begin to shake,

And you could hear the faintest sound of a hack. Then, a big column

Rose up from beneath Little Demon, and almost hit her In the face.

"Daddy! Have you been to Mount Olympus?" **"...Maybe"** "(Sigh)"

She grabbed onto the grooves of the column, she looked up far

Above her head, and there was a reddish light. _"Finally"_ Little

Demon was spit out! And immediately begin falling 20 feet. She

Pushed the column away from herself. Her eyes begin to glow

Yellow, and everything around her stopped. She floated over to the

Column (She's still falling) and grabbed onto It, crawling to the

Bottom of it and pushing herself off and onto the red dirt. Her eyes

Stopped glowing and went back to there normal black color.

"Whew! That really drains you!" She said while brushing saliva,

Dirt, and concrete off of herself. The column fell on her. Little

Demon held the column above her head, and threw 15 feet away.

She looked behind (and above) her and saw her dad, his eyes wide

With amazement. **"Whoa!** **Do It again! Do It again!"** She thought he

Looked silly. (If you're wondering what he looks like, just imagine

The 50 foot titan, but 24 feet) **"Oh, by the way, you are gonna talk**

 **To Hotorip, right?"** (Also, Hotorip looks like the Eren titan) "Yes

Daddy" _"Although I would like to skip this part and go straight to_

 _The surface, If I don't, daddy will just eat me again"_ Little Demon

Ran off. 20 Minutes later

"Hmmmm... No" "But that's just mean!" "What do you expect? We

ARE demons" Little had been trying to negotiate with Hotorip for

15 Minutes now. "Besides, I like seeing him cry, It's funny." _"I can't_

 _Believe It's come to this..."_ And thus, Little Demon said something

She would end up regretting "(Sigh) If I go on a date with you,

THEN will you leave my dad alone?" Hotorip widened his eyes

"Yes! I mean sure I guess" "Yes!" Little Demon did NOT want to be

Eaten... again. Little Demon turned around and walked a few feet,

And then realized she should say thank you. But then she saw

Hotorip's face. A wide unsettling grin was placed upon his face.

"Ummmm I'll be... going...now" She turned back around and begin

Walking away from him. As she did so, Hotorip crawled In

Front of her and whispered into her ear "And then maybe a little

 **More** " Hotorip pulled away from her ear and licked her face "I-I-I'll

Go...now" Little Demon walked around him didn't look back.

 **And That's It! I'm Done! Stay Tuned**

 **Fo' Mo' "The Demon Within" =)**


End file.
